Power of Love
by Obessive Love
Summary: What happens when the world is in danger and a Haitian removes your memory? Can Nathan find love while he learns more about who he is? What happens when he falls in love with a girl that can't remember her past?
1. Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NBC Heroes characters except my own...NBC and whoever has the rights not me. Beside trust me you would be wasting your time and money on suing me, that its NOT worth it.

Rated: T for most chapters except a few that would rated M...However I would let you all know when the time comes.

Note: Please read and Review and be kind please as this is my first story. THANKS A BUNCH!

**Power of Love**

**Chapter 1**

October 2007

Las Vegas

Sylar was rummaging through the desk of the high power politicians office. He snuck a peek over at Linderman's body and laughed. It was through killing him that he got his powers back. Power's that he missed. He smirked as he tested his powers. One by one they all reawakened. He was whole again. It was time to get his revenge on the Petrelli brothers. They needed to die and this time he WILL succeed. He was about to give up looking through the desk when he found something of interest.

Picking it up he started to read. And with each line he read the angrier he got.

_Four supernatural beings are the key to saving the world from the disaster that will awaken due to a monster in a form of a man. One will have the power of flight along with super strength. Another with the ability to absorb powers from others, One with the power to regenerate, while the other has the power to heal with a simple kiss along with muscle mimic. Together they would be unstoppable. And only when they work together can they stop the horrific messes that will descent on the world. _

Sylar looked with disgust at the paper that was written in Lindermans handwriting. To him it was obvious that HE was indeed the monster because the way he saw it the Petrelli brothers were the first two, and he wasn't quite sure but he thought Claire was the other. While the last he was positive he didn't know who it was. Time would tell. It was time to go on another killing spree, find the last person before the others find them. It was simple enough find that person and scare the crap out of the others in the process.

* * *

**Westminster, California**

"You know what to do. The minute she starts showing signs of power erase her memory of her family and plant the ticket in her purse. She wouldn't go without them if she remembered" whispered the caller

"Don't worry, I got it" replied to the Haitian to his boss.

Hanging up the phone he continued watching the young mother who sat on the park bench yelling slight warnings to her young son to be careful. She was beautiful with her chocolate colored eyes that looked exotic with her lightly mascara covered eyelashes. Her nice tan that came from hours on the beach accented nicely against her pink sundress. Her dark brown hair was accented with caramel color streaks, that was wrapped in a tight bun at the moment. She sat thumbing through the latest issue of PEOPLE magazine running her manicured nails over the picture of the new dress she just had to have.

She looked up when she heard her son scream. He has fallen from the swings and was bleeding at the knee. She ran to him and gathered him in her arms, not caring that blood was soaking into her new dress. Her son was her life and she never wanted him to hurt. Looking at his knee she saw that there was a deep gash that looked like it needed stiches. Her baby sat crying in her arms, so she did what any mother would do she kissed him.

"Don't worry baby boy, Mama is gonna make you feel all better" Hating the fact that she would have to take him to the emergency room and he will feel pain.

She looked at his knee again and to her surprise it looked fine. It looked okay; except for some slight blood lingering he looked perfectly fine, like nothing was wrong with him. Looking at her son she found him asleep on her shoulder and gently she got up and adjusted her son to make the trip back to their house.

"Come on Lucas, lets get you home" She kissed his forehead and made the 2 block walk back to the house.

Once she got her son home, she cleaned him up and let him take a nap in his bed. Quickly she hurried to shower and change herself so she could start dinner before her husband got home.

She turned on the TV for some background work and started making the chili that her husband loved so much. She got everything ready and started watching the soap opera that was on. She loved watching those soaps if only for the hot guys, when she had the chance. Her son hogged the TV most of the time so she treasured the time to herself. She watched until there was a commercial break and went to check on dinner when she noticed the commercial for Rachael Ray and she was talking about making some table setting. Without listening to what was being said she watched until it was finished. Turning to look at dinner something caught her eye; she looked and was shocked to notice that she had done the same table setting that was on TV. Something weird was going on. She simple ignored it.

The Haitian man saw everything that went on and he knew he had to strike right away but he was not about to live the little boy all alone in the house. Soon when the husband arrived home he would take care off everything.

An hour later her husband returned home and they ate dinner together.

"Hey Sam, why don't you go watch some TV while I clean up"

"Are you sure you don't need help Lila?"

"I'm sure"

Clearing out the table and loading the dishwasher, she finished in no time. And it was during that time that the Haitian entered the room giving her a start.

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her forehead and began to wipe her memory. He removed her memory of her husband and son. He let go of her and whispered to here to leave. She did, not knowing where to go just that she had to leave. She grabbed her purse and left through the back door.

The Haitian man walked toward the sleeping husband and erased the last memory of the dinner and rewrote it with his wife went missing months ago and was given up for dead. He then planted the new memory of him moving his family way from everyone so they could stop pitying him.

Finding the little boy, he made the memory similar to his fathers and with regret to what he did to this beautiful family, he kissed the little boy on the forehead. It bothered him that he did what he did, but it was important. They needed Lila if they needed to save the world. With a heavy heart he left the home.

* * *

**New York**

Nathan Petrelli was sitting at his desk in his office going over the day in his head.

"_I want a divorce, Nathan. I can't take living like this" _

_He curled his lips in a sneer, hiding behind not letting how much he hurt. _

"_Like what?" he replied. "Living in a mansion? Spend MY money? Doing whatever you want and no one questions it?_

"_This is what I'm talking about Nathan, look at your attitude and I know about all your affairs. I would come in second place anymore" And with that she walked out of his life taking his sons with him._

So that's where he was now all alone. Peter was dead, Claire with the Bennetts and his sons somewhere with their mother. He was alone.

The more he though about it, the angrier he got. He had so much pent up rage in him that he started throwing items off his desk. He slammed his fist down his desk and to his surprise it cracked in two.

"Bravo, you finally have evolved" Said a clapping Angela.

"What the hell are you talking about mother?"

"The Legend of course"

"What legend?" a confused Nathan asked.

TBC.


	2. Meeting

Power of Love

Chapter 2

**New York**

"Bravo, you finally have evolved" Said a clapping Angela.

"What the hell are you talking about mother?"

"The Legend of course"

"What legend?" a confused Nathan asked.

"Well you see there was this legend that said that four supernatural beings are the key to saving the world from the disaster that will awaken due to a monster in a form of a man. One will have the power of flight along with super strength. Another with the ability to absorb powers from others; one with the power to regenerate; while the other has the power to heal with a simple kiss along with muscle mimic. Together they would be unstoppable. And only when they work together can they stop the horrific messes that will descent on the world."

"And you think I'm the one with the power of flight with super strength right?"

"But of course, I KNEW it would be my sons."

"Its son, Peter's dead"

"Nonsense, he's alive somewhere. We just have to find him"

"Your living in a dream world mother, let it go, he's dead"

"No he is not Bob told me that he was with the company when you were in the hospital. They just simple lost track of him"

"WHAT?? And your telling me this NOW? What's the matter with you, I had a right to know." Nathan yelled.

"I was looking for him but the trail got cold"

"You could have told me"

"I wanted to but I did not want to give you hope"

"I'll look for him"

"Nathan, you need to get Claire to go with you"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because she is one of the four along with Peter"

"So whose the last one?"

"I don't know but from what I understand SHE is the one for you"

"What?"

"Nevermind forget it, just take Claire with you" and with that Angela left.

Nathan grabbed his cellphone and scrolled through the names until he found his daughters number. It still amazed him that he had a daughter. Unfortunately he wished they had a better relationship.

Dialing the number, he waited impatiently until she answered.

"Hello" Claire said

"Claire, its your- its Nathan. I need your help."

"Why are you calling? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"That's not true Claire, I would like nothing more than to get to no you" Claire smiled at that.

"Really?"

"Yes, but this is not why I called. Peter's alive and I need your help"

"Peter? Peter's alive. Please tell me you're not lying. I couldn't take it if you are" she said afraid to hope.

"You care about him that much huh?" Jealous at the thought that his daughter cared for her uncle and hardly thought of him.

"Very much so" so much so that she hated that he was her uncle. _Why did he have to be so cute?_

"He's alive but he is missing. I need help finding him"

"I'll do anything for Peter."

"I booked you a flight that leaves in an hour; I'll pick you up at the airport when you arrive"

"Nathan, thanks for telling me. Peter means so much to me. " "_and so do you" she said in her mind._

"Well I'll see you when you get here. Goodbye Claire"

"Bye Nathan"

She hung up the phone and ran around her room pulling out her suitcase. Stuffing it with almost everything in her closet she left.

**LAX airport**

Claire ran through the airport in a hurry to get to the right gate. She would not miss this flight. She was going to find Peter. Her Peter. She could not wait until she saw him again.

She finally made it and boarded the plane. Nathan booked her a first class seat, something she has never done before. The Peterilli family probably always traveled that way.

"Way to go dad"

She heard someone giggle and turned to look at the lady who is sitting next to her.

"Did I just say that out aloud?"

"I'm afraid you did. I'm Lila Chandler"

"Claire Bennett"

"So where are you heading off too?"

"To help my father find my uncle"

"Oh so you're a New Yorker"

"No I'm not, I'm originally from Texas. I'm adopted and I just found my real father a few months ago. He is a New Yorker."

"Oh that's great to have someone"

"You traveling alone?"

"Yes, I had an accident and well I have amnesia. Well not full amnesia but I can't remember the last three years of my life. Weird huh? Although I must have been planning this trip for a long time because I found the ticket and hotel reservation in my purse"

"Well at let least you could relax and try to remember right?"

"That's the plan and some shopping of course" Both girls giggled.

"Well maybe we can meet up sometimes and shop together"

"I'm staying at the Marriott, so look me up when you have the chance"

Getting tired Claire and Lila both fell asleep. Lila was dreaming of her powers and woke up. She couldn't shake the dream so she decided to test it out. She noticed the fan in front of her so she stuck her finger into it, not realizing that Claire woke up and was watching her. She pierced the skin and it started bleeding, wiping the blood as best as she could, she kissed it and watched to her amazement it heal itself.

"So you have abilities too?" Claire said

Shocked Lila looked at her "what do you mean too?"

"I can regenerate…I can heal by myself and I don't get sick or anything"

"Oh well I have to kiss something before it heals"

"Can you do anything else?"

"Only if I see something can I repeat them, I mimic stuff"

"That's so cool"

"I was worried someone would think its weird"

"It is weird what we do, but it runs in my biological family so it helps that I fit in with them at least"

"Can I be adopted too?" Lila joked.

"There kinda crazy I don't think you would want too"

When they landed in New York the girls walked together to grab their luggage's. Nathan was waiting there for Claire when he noticed the women with next to her.

She was very attractive, so he walked up to them instead of waiting on the sidelines.

"Claire there you are" Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan"

"Any luck with your bags yet?"

"Not yet"

Lila was eyeing Nathan up and down, He was HOT in her opinion. He was dressed in a blue striped suit that showed off his nice shoulders. She had a thing for guys broad shoulder.

"You must be Claire's brother. I'm Lila"

"Father actually. Its Nathan" He held out a hand for her to shake and he felt a spark.

"Get out of here, you look way to young to have a teenage daughter."

Claire was shooting daggers at Nathan. She wanted him to stop flirting when he was married. That wasn't fair to Lila, considering she looked interested.

"Nathan, that's my bag could you get it for me" Claire said

"Sure" he turned to get the bags.

After he got Claire and Lila's bags, Lila left them to catch her cab. Nathan was a little upset that she didn't accept his offer to let them drop her off at the hotel.

As soon as they were in the car Claire started in on him.

"What the hell is the matter with you flirting with her when your married? I'm sure Heidi won't be happy to hear that."

"Are you finished?"

"No I'm not. You're a disgusting pig. Can't you be a gentlemen like Peter? He would never lead someone on. And can't you think of anything besides how to get in a woman's skirt?"

"That's enough. Im your father and I demand respect"

"Respect? Why don't you earn it first?"

"Claire, I did nothing wrong"

"Nothing wrong? You were flirting when you are married"

"I'm getting divorced"

"What?"

"Heidi left me and she took the boys with her."

"Boy I feel stupid now. I'm sorry"

"Its okay, besides we have a lot to discuss"

They arrived at the mansion and Nathan showed her to her room.

"Meet me in my office in an hour, we have a lot to discuss"

"Like what?"

"The legend that we are apart of"

"Legend??"

"I'll explain in a bit. Now hurry up and finish unpacking and I'll explain everything"


	3. Trust

Nathan was pacing back in forth in the office, waiting impatiently for Claire to come.

They still have to figure out who is the fourth person before Sylar founds them and find Peter, wherever he is at. So deep in thought was he that he didn't hear Claire enter.

"Nathan?" she stood in front of him until he noticed her.

"Oh, sorry, lost in thought"

She felt a little uncomfortable with him alone in this big house. She tried to hide it so he would not notice. "so you wanted to speak to me?"

"Well my mother..your grandmother told me about this prophecy that includes all of us. It states that we have to protect the world from some great danger"

"from who?"

"Sylar"

"But I thought he was dead."

"Apprently not, anyways the prophecy says that four supernatural beings are the key to saving the world from the disaster that will awaken due to a monster in a form of a man. One will have the power of flight along with super strength. Another with the ability to absorb powers from others; one with the power to regenerate; while the other has the power to heal with a simple kiss along with muscle mimic. Together they would be unstoppable. And only when they work together can they stop the horrific messes that will descent on the world. You my dear are the one with regeneration, Peter is the one who absorbs the power, I have the flight and super strength, but I'm lost on who the last is"

Claire sat there with a look of shock on her face "Its Lila"

"What?" Nathan asked confused

"She…she the fourth. I saw her use it. She cut her finger and then kissed it. She told me she can copy if she saw something..Don't you understand Nathan she's shes the fourth one"

"Great at least we know who she is. That should be easy. DO you think she would help us?"

"I'm not sure, I just met her. OMG what about Sylar? If he finds out he will kill her"

"We have to convince her its not safe that she has to move in with us. Damn now I have to convince a women I hardly even know that im not freakin crazy and not to mention protect both of you. "

"Um about the protecting part, I can't die remember so I don't need you to protect me"

"So much for you knowing much. You can die Claire all anyone has to do is sever your head"

"How do you know?"

"I read that book Peter had in his room..the one by Dr. Suresh"

"so that means if Sylar read it he would no what to do"

"that's right kiddo, anyways I think I should go convince Lila to come with us"

"You?? You don't even no her"

"So?"

"You actually think she would believe this, she probably thinks that's your pick up line. You made it pretty clear earlier that you were interested in her. "

"Does that bother you? I am aloud to notice an attractive women"

"I don't care but she will think you are crazy"

"well at least it gives me time to get to know her better"

"If she believes you"

* * *

**an hour later**

Nathan walked into the hotel and walked straight to the front desk and asked for his friend Lucas Spalding, who owned the hotel. As he waited for his friend to join him Nathan glanced around the lobby hoping to catch a glance of Lila.

"Nathan" Lucas held out his hand for Nathan to shake

"Hello Lucas"

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a women"

"aren't we all, old buddy"

"very funny, shes in this hotel and I need to speak to her"

"so what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor and tell me what room shes in?"

"Nathan, you know I can't do that."

"Please, its important I speak to her"

"I'll see what I could do. Whats her name?"

"Lila Chandler"

Lucas walked away and went to find where this women was at. After looking through the records he found that she was indeed in his hotel. He walked up to Nathan "I found her"

"Thank you, I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important"

"I know, shes in room 650."

With that Nathan went to the elevators hoping she was there. He got into the elevators and wondered what the hell he would say to her. He didn't have time to think about as he arrived on the sixth floor. He walked towards her room and stopped when he saw it. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

Lila had just walked out of the shower wearing a short bathrobe and bathroom slippers. She was towel drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asks cautiously

"Nathan"

"Nathan?" Not really believing it was the guy from earlier

"Yes. Listen I know this seems a little weird after just meeting this afternoon but I need to speak with you. "

Not really sure if she should open it and after thinking about for a few minutes she finally it. She noticed that he changed out of his suit and was now wearing a sweater and jeans.

"come in"

He walked in avoiding looking at her as she was wearing almost nothing and he was having thoughts he had no business thinking of at the moment. Lila was too busy checking him out from the back to notice that he was avoid her gaze.

"nice buns" she muttered

"Excuse me, did you say something" Nathan asked.

"oh no, must have been the wind or something"

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, this won't be long I promise"

She walked past a mirror and noticed she was just in her bathrobe and shrieked.

"Excuse me while I get dressed..I'll be back in a few minutes"

With that she ran into the bedroom of the suite and started rummaging through her close trying to find something nice to wear. Finally settling for a black sweater and tight blue jeans, she walked to the mirror and combed her hair in a sleek bun, she applied some makeup and went for the natural look. She looked flawless without looking like she over did it. She decided she looked good and went to meet Nathan.

Nathan noticed she walked into the room. "Damn she looks good" he thought to himself.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about" she said sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Claire tells me that you can heal with kisses"

"so? I don't you have some abilities too? Claire told me the whole family has powers or something"

"I fly and have super strength"

"I bet. What with all those muscles, of course you would be strong. I imagine you work out a lot to be able to do that"

"Not ordinary strength, it's more..actually it has more force than normal"

"Sorta like how I can mimic something?"

"Sorta"

"so you came all the way here to talk what we can do?"

"well part of it. You see there is this the prophecy that says that four supernatural beings are the key to saving the world from the disaster that will awaken due to a monster in a form of a man. One will have the power of flight along with super strength. Another with the ability to absorb powers from others; one with the power to regenerate; while the other has the power to heal with a simple kiss along with muscle mimic. Together they would be unstoppable. And only when they work together can they stop the horrific messes that will descent on the world"

"You can't be serious can you? You actually believe that? What did you make it up or something?"

"No its true"

"Yeah right, sorry don't believe it"

"How about if I show you?"

"how?"

"just trust me" he held out his hand to her.

She stared at him and was debating trusting him. Slowly she placed her hand in his. "I trust you, for now"

With that Nathan went to open the window and grabbed Lila against his body

"Hold on tight" he whispered

Lila wrapped her arms around his neck as he held on to her waist, and with that they were off. They soared thru the sky as Nathan was set to making her belive.

TBC.


End file.
